Playing with Fire
by sailormarss
Summary: Audrey Rose needs a distraction from her life falling apart around her and she has decided to find that in Chuck Bass. But will she be able to keep up with his games? Chuck/OC


Before you read on this is a Chuck/OC story, there will no Chair in this at all.  
Also there will be a fair amount of sex, swearing and drugs use etc. So if you aren't keen on that, don't read on.  
I've had this stuck in my head for a while, so please enjoy and leave some feedback.

 _Italics =_ Personal Thought  
 **Bold** = Gossip Girl blast/Text message

~oOo~

 **Spotted: Blair Waldorf and Audrey Rose shopping for dresses for the big "End of Summer" party tonight together. But where's S girls? Did you forget about your best friend while she forgot you two as well? I counting down until this bomb explodes. xoxo Gossip Girl.**

I shook my head at the blast and showed Blair who scoffed and continued looking through the windows of the passing shops.  
"If she comes tonight it'd be stupid." Blair mumbled now texting madly on her phone.  
I hummed in agreement and looked at the blast again.  
Serena had shown up yesterday out of the blue after not talking to Blair or I all summer. She had disappeared without a trace after the Sheppard wedding, her Mother was vague when we asked about her which only made things worse.  
 _No texts. No voicemails. Nothing. How could you hurt us like this Serena._

"School will be interesting though." I mused an evil grin forming on my face as I looked over at Blair who mirrored me.  
"I know, part of me is looking forward to it." She giggled behind her hand.  
She linked her arm through mine and sighed, Blair had been through a lot over the Summer and was only just beginning to get her spark back. Harold, her Father, had left her Mother for a male model which absolutely devastated the family. I had barely been able to keep her together.  
Not only that but Nate has been acting odd with her, it's been bugging me that can't find out what is going on. But I stayed with Blair through the nights her anxiety would cripple her.  
Serena should have been there, Blair needed both of us and I think the situation was worse because of Serena ignoring her all summer.

"B, we should get back and start getting ready. I need to look on top of my game tonight. You know I'm in desperate need of a distraction and considering the amount of cute guys coming I'm bound to something to do"  
Blair nodded at me and sighed, I knew she appreciated everything I had been doing for her, so she threw this party for me as well.

I used to live with Blair up until last year when I managed to talk Eleanor into helping me get my own place, so I still have a bedroom and everything there for the times that I can't bear to be alone.  
My Father up and left after my Mother passed away, he left me everything including my inheritence. It was literally like he died.  
I was only six.  
Eleanor being my Godmother refused for me to put anywhere but her care, wanting nothing but the best in life for me. She and my Mother had been best friends since college and had even worked together for a while. It was only fitting that I be with her and not with strangers in her eyes, besides Blair was there and she was like my sister.  
Thats why I needed to be there for her over the summer, so I hadn't been to my house for a while.

"A, the car will be here in ten minutes shall we go sit down? My feet ache from shopping all day." Blair pouted a little before sitting on a bench close by. Thankful for the relief on my legs I sighed in content.  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay if I start staying at my place again tomorrow? I don't mind being with you longer B, you know that."  
She nodded and gave me her best smile, I could tell she was trying to reassure me. As much as she had been doing better, it was still hard for her without her Father around.  
"Of course, I'm not a child anymore besides Nate is starting to get better now."  
"As long as your sure."  
I pulled out my phone while we waited for the car and notice I had a message from Chuck.

 _What does he want now.  
_  
 **Nate and I will be there around 7. Do you need me to bring anything? -CB**

By anything I assumed he meant weed. Chuck and I were friends, yes, but it was usually at parties passing around a joint. We actually hadn't seen each other over the summer, I had taken a break from partying.

 **I'll tell B to expect you around then. You were going to anyway. But if you can, get extra for me and I'll fix you up tonight? I'm going back to my house tomorrow night and I'll need a way to sleep. -AR**

"Nate and Chuck will arrive around seven." I told Blair who instantly got a smile on her face. She was so in love with Nate, I hope for her sake that it was a forever thing because if it were to end I'm not sure she would survive.

 **I'll bring you some - but I can think of other ways to help you sleep ;) - CB**

 **You're disgusting, I'm going now.** **-AR**

~oOo~

I smoothed out the short black lace dress that hugged my body, it was a beautiful dress and the heels that Blair bought me were amazing. Still I wasn't happy with what was looking back at me in the mirror, I had always felt very plain especially next to my friends.  
"Audrey you look wonderful! I'm glad you have your hair out tonight, I like it like this." Blair cooed, coming over to fuss with my hair.  
I had curled it a bit but it still fell down to my lower back, reminding me that I needed a hair cut.  
"Well you look even better B, blue has always been your colour."  
Blair had chosen a baby blue strapless dress that flared at her hips, around her middle was a white sash that showed off her figure. She was beautiful when she didn't try, but when she did I swear she could knock people over with one look.

"Come on, Nate and Chuck have arrived so we should go down stairs, people will start showing up soon" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my bedroom.  
"You reckon Serena will show her face?" I asked her as we walked down the steps.  
Blair shrugged and sadness was evident in her eyes. "We'll see I guess." She mumbled.  
Her sadness disappeared once she reached Nate, who wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hey Audrey." He greeted, giving me a friendly wave.

"Nate, nice to see you."  
Chuck stepped forward, his eyes scanning my body making me slightly uncomfortable.  
"Audrey, you're looking... different. Lovely, but different."  
I narrowed my eyes at him an idea forming in my head. If I couldn't anyone else to take my mind off things tonight, Chuck would be child's play to get. Being a womanizer would be his achilles heel.  
Blair passed around a couple of drinks to us and raised them in a silent toast.  
 _Tonight should be good._

It wasn't long before the house was filled with people and music, the atmosphere was good and relief found its way to me as no arguments had broken out yet.  
Blair looked happy and in her element as she flittered around people mingling and laughing, she needed to do this weeks ago for herself. She was the worlds best host, and I know it distracts her from anything on her mind.  
Nate hovered around her, a look of worry on his face. What was that about?  
 _I don't think I've seen him look this stressed since his Father found his weed stash.  
_  
"You're eyes have been glued on those two all night. Do you like to watch?"  
I turned around frowning and shooed Chuck away from me.  
"Again you're disgusting. Nate just looks like his stressing about something, do you know what's bothering him?"  
 _If anyone knows it has to be him._  
Chuck took a sip of his drink and eyed his best friend, it was clear in his face that he had suspected something.  
"You don't know what's going do you? Must be killing you." I giggled returning to my own drink.  
"If Nate has something going on, it's his business." He said quickly his eyes looking over my dress again.  
 _He knows something...  
_  
"Anyway, that's not why I came over. Did you want to smoke this with me?" He asked pulling a joint out of his breast pocket.  
I nodded and grabbed his arm, leading him upstairs to my bedroom. I had a balcony on my room, Blair insisted I had it which was surprising for her but I appreciated it because I liked to smoke out there sometimes.  
Once we reached my door I noticed Chuck had the biggest smirk on his face, like he thought this was going to play out a certain way.  
"Is this your room?" He asked reaching for the door knob. I put my hand on his chest and stopped him, giving him a dirty look.  
"This is my room, and you will play by my rules Bass. I have a balcony we can smoke on, we aren't smoking inside Eleanor house." I growled. He put his hands up in a mock surrender and motioned for me to go in.  
Though the smirk didn't leave his smug face.

As soon as we entered I practically dragged Chuck through my dark room and onto the balcony. It was small but it overlooked the street which looked beautiful at night.  
"I have this for you as well." Chuck said pulling a bag of weed out of his pocket. I raised my eyebrows and held it, it was a lot more than I thought he was going to to get me.  
"Chuck, this is a lot. But thank you, it'll last me a while." I smiled at him in thanks.  
"Wait here and I'll just grab my purse-" I was cut off with him holding up his hand and shaking his head.  
"No need, call it a gift."  
"Are you sure? I don't mind..."  
He shook his head and sparked up the joint taking a long drag before passing it to me.  
I took a long hit as well, enjoying the slight sensation it gave me.  
"Just enjoy it, sweetheart." He said softly watching me inhale.

We stood for a while in silence before I sat down and motioned for Chuck to join me, he did so sitting in front of me. This was our usual friendship, we'd smoke together either alone in an almost silence which was comfortable. Or we'd be with a group of other people and say the occasional word to each other.  
I actually enjoyed it most of the time.  
"If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?" He asked me quietly handing over the joint. I thought about it for a second before nodding.  
"What if it was something you had to keep away from Blair?" He asked again, this time looking me in the eye.  
"I've kept things away from her before, but nothing that could hurt her. Why?" I puffed on the joint and handed him the rest.  
He moved closer to me and glanced inside before continuing.  
"Because it would destroy her."

I stayed silent for the longest time just looking at Chuck, he knew something it was evident before when we were inside. It was clear it was something to do with Nate, otherwise it wouldn't this big of a deal.  
 _Do I really want to know something that would hurt Blair so much? I can't keep anything bad to myself if it's going to hurt her more, she's my family.  
_ "I-I don't know. Blair is basically my sister, you know that. If I knew something that was going to destroy her it would probably kill me." I whispered, scared someone could find us any second.  
Chuck shrugged and started rolling another joint.  
"Then I won't burden you until you ask for it. Anyway, what happened to you over the summer?"  
The question caught me off guard, what does he mean what happened to me?  
"Don't you mean what did I do?"  
Chuck looked at me and raised an eyebrow like he knew something else.  
"Don't play dumb A, you look different... I don't know, something happened I'm sure."  
I snorted and grabbed the new joint from his fingers.  
"You think you're so wise because you know a secret so now you think you can pick something up on me?" I laughed. "Chuck nothing happened to me. I'm fine."  
 _I'm not confiding in Chuck Bass._

"Whatever." He huffed.  
We stayed in silence for a bit longer before he stood up and held his hand out for me.  
"Come on, people will start talking. Last thing we want is Gossip Girl to start on us."  
"Agreed." Taking his hand I got to my feet a little dizzily, the effects of what we had done evident.  
"Better avoid Blair for a while I think." I said gripping Chucks arm for balance. He laughed softly and linked his arm through mine as he led us through my room.  
"Hold on, you need to hide the stuff or world war three will break out."  
"Good point Bass, theres a lamp on my bedside table could you please try and turn it on." I asked, steading myself on my bed frame.

Once the light was on I quickly stuffed the bag between my mattress, it should be fine until tomorrow.  
Chuck was at my desk admiring the photos I had lined up there of Blair, Serena and I. There were a couple of my Mother but I refused to place any of my Father out.  
"I can see where you get your beauty from, I assume this is your Mother?" Chuck said holding a picture of her from when I was still a newborn.  
"Yeah... it is.." It was my favourite picture of her. She had beautiful big brown eyes and her hair matched mine in colour, the dark brown an almost black. She was holding me and her face had the look of love on it, Eleanor said it was shortly after my birth but you could never tell because she didn't look like she had ever gone through childbirth.  
Chuck must have noticed the sad look in my eyes because he quickly placed the photo down and took my arm again, he didn't need to say anything but I could tell that he was sorry for me.  
I didn't know much about Chuck's home life but I did know that his Mother had passed away when he was young as well, something I've never been brave enough to talk to him about.

As soon as we were back in the main party Chuck got me a drink straight away and excused himself to go and find Nate, I figured I should do the same with Blair even though I was risking it being as stoned as I was.  
It didn't take long to find her with Kati and Is laughing about what I could only assume was gossip. Blair left her jokes for her real friends.  
"Hey girls! Enjoying the party?" I asked slumping down on the couch next to them.  
Blair eyed me with a smirk, and started giggling to herself.  
"What is it B? Do I have something on my face?" I started straightening out my outfit, worried I had a wardrobe malfunction.  
"Just guilt A, you're eyes are redder than a fire truck. You don't have to hide that you were having a joint." Blair giggled, I felt the breath I was holding release.  
 _No lecture, thank fuck. The party must be doing well.  
_ "Sorry B, I did it on my balcony. I refuse to smoke inside your house." I smiled at her. She handed me another drink noticing I had emptied my glass.  
"Kati, Is do you mind giving us some privacy." Blair ordered, the girl instantly leaving us alone.

"Nate's being weird again." Blair said in a hushed tone, her eyes making there way to Nate across the room. Chuck was with him and seemed to be trying to get his friend to lighten up.  
"I noticed that a little bit, do you know what's wrong or is he still being silent?" I knew the answer as soon as Blair looked at me with worry.  
"He says everything is fine but it's quite clear that something is going on. I just want him to talk to me Audrey, he's my boyfriend!" Blair was getting frustrated at this point, and bad things potentially happen when she's in one of these moods.  
"We'll get it out of him B." I rubbed her arm in an attempt to comfort her, her eyes didn't leave Nate. I could tell that the stress was going to come back to her soon.

Kati and Is came back over once Blair beckoned them and began gossiping with her again, I had never been overly fond of them knowing they were only friends with Blair for her name. Not that Blair was much better, only having them around as a conveinence.  
I gulped back drink after drink, feeling myself get a lot more drunk as the girls spoke about boys and other trivial things. I needed go find my own kind of trouble to stir, when I've gotten a few drinks in me I always feel mischevious.  
"B... I wanna go find something to do." I giggled. She leaned and smirked, shaking her head slightly.  
"You mean you want to find someone to do. I get it, A. Go on, have fun tonight is for you as well, go find a _distraction_." She patted my knee and wiggled her eyebrows, allowing me to go- or rather sway away.

~oOo~

I danced with a guy I had never seen before who was wearing far too much cologne for my liking, but he had me a death grip for this song so I decided to go with it.  
Though it was unbearable with him attempting to kiss me, the cologne blocking my nostril.  
 _For someone living on the Upper East Side you would think he would know that a little goes a long way._  
"C'mon Audrey, play with me. I've heard it's really pleasurable to get your...attention." He was attempting to sound sexy but all it sounded like was a drunk dog begging for a bone, it wasn't when he started trying to move his hand lower on on my dress that I saw Chuck emerge beside us.  
 _My hero!_  
"You aren't in her league to even attempt her games. It's clear she doesn't want you or you're cheap smelling cologne around, I suggest you let her go and leave her sight." Chuck growled, I felt my cheeks blush at the sudden act of chivarly from him.  
The guy didn't look at me as he made his exit, it was like watching a dog with it's tail between his legs.  
"Thank you Chuck, he was making it hard to find someone better to have fun with." I giggled looking around for another drink.  
He placed his hands at my waist and started moving to the music with me, a little grin on his face.  
"What's that smile for?" I asked poking his cheek.  
"You're drunk."  
I nodded, letting out a small hum.  
"But I wanna another drink. Will you be a gentleman and get one with me?" I stopped moving and gave him a flirtatious smirk. It wouldn't hurt to play with Chuck for a while, besides I knew almost the female version of him. I was the Queen of games.  
 _He's probably the best choice here tonight anyway, I won't sleep with him but I can always enjoy the hunt. Besides, I have always had a thing for him in suits._  
"Mmmm, I can do that." He said lowly, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and leading me towards the table.

He poured two shots of Patron and another two glasses of champagne before turning around and raising his eyebrows as if he was challenging me.  
"You really want to see how much I can handle Bass? Do you forget who I am?" I giggled before downing my shot and knocking back my whole glass of champagne.  
"I don't forget, but I rarely get to spend much time with you like this. Let's just call it getting to know each other." He took a step forward and downed his drinks just as quickly, his brown eyes not breaking contact with my own.  
I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins at the feeling of his stare.

My thoughts were broken when my phone buzzed in my hand making me flinch a little.  
Looking down my gut churned, it was a Gossip Girl blast.

 **Looks like Serena Van Der Woodsen didn't get an invite to B's party, that's never stopped her before now though has it? Oh Queen B we hope your Knight in Shining Armour steps up tonight because we hear there's an invasion on the way and it won't be pretty. xoxo Gossip Girl.**

"Fuck." I muttered. Serena was clearly on her way here and obviously on the war path, Blair was going to be pissed.  
"What is it?" Chuck asked, taking my phone out my hands. He looked up at me once he read it and shrugged his shoulders as he passed back my phone.  
"I knew it was going to happen, she's always been hot-headed. So I organised to have a couple of bouncers downstairs, if she gets around those guys I'd be surprised." He handed me another drink calmly.  
 _He took care of it? Always one step ahead.  
_ "Well... Thank you I guess. That saves me a headache and a half." I sipped on this glass, not wanting to completely overdo it too soon tonight.  
"Seriously don't mention it. Blair doesn't know about them and Nate didn't want me to tell her." He wrapped his arm around me again and the smirk returned to his face.  
"Now where were we in this little game. I think you were about to attempt to seduce me?"  
 _Fucking hell, he knows it was a game... Goddamn Bass always thinking ahead. Hmph, time to up the stakes.  
_

"Oh, you want me to stop? If you think you can't keep up with me then that's fine." Giggling I unwrapped his arm from my waist and started to slowly walk away making sure to sway my hips just that little bit extra.  
I felt Chuck grab my hand softly and he swiftly spun me around into his chest.  
"You wouldn't be able to keep up with _me._ " He whispered into my ear, his lips grazing my skin causing goosebumps to come all over my arms. He wrapped his arms around me slightly trapping me to his body.  
I giggled a bit and leaned my body into him a little earning myself a little groan from him.  
"Are you sure Chuck, because like you said you don't get to spend much time with me. You have no idea what _I'm_ capable of." I ducked under his arm and started to walk away.  
This was getting fun, I wanted to see how far I could push him now.

I made my way back to Blair who had seen the blast but didn't have a worry about it, partly because Nate had been attached to her hip for most of the night keeping her in a good mood. Still he had the look of guilt on his face and I wanted to desperately ask Chuck what was going on with our friend.  
 _Chuck said that it would destroy her, knowing that would be horrible. I'm not sure I would have the strength to make the right choice._  
"I can't deal with this tonight." I whispered to myself, pouring another drink not caring if I went overboard now.  
The party was bubbling around me and I could practically point out who was going to be together tonight. I wondered if Nate was going to take that step with Blair, she had been dropping not so subtle hints for a while now but it seemed it wanted to wait. Well that's what he had told Blair, but with the guilt on his face I couldn't help but think it was someone holding back and not his morals.

It was almost four in the morning before people starting leaving the manor, saying their goodbyes until school started after the weekend. Blair and Nate looked quite intimate on the couch so I was saying goodbye to Kati and Is, telling them to meet us on the Met steps bright and early.  
Just as I had shown them to the elevator I felt my phone buzz.

 **Do you need a ride? -CB**

I smirked at Chuck's message wondering if there was any hidden innuendo in his words. Knowing him there most likely was. But still, I wouldn't mind staying at my house tonight and in my own space. The plan was to go tomorrow but the thought of a long uninterrupted sleep in was enough to make me decide.  
Looking over at the couch only confirmed that I needed to stay there tonight, Blair and Nate were in a heavy make out session so giving them some time would be for the best.

 **Oh I do need a ride ;) also could you drive me home? N & B look like they need 'alone time' - AR**

Flirting with Chuck was fun and I was kicking myself I hadn't done it before, he was the ultimate distraction.

 **You're a tease, the car will be here in 5 -CB**

Taking another look at Blair I cringed at the thought of having to break up them kissing but she would kill me if I didn't say goodbye.  
"Ahem... B, I'm gonna go to my house tonight. I need some... space. But call me in the morning?" I spurted out, Blair looked at me and nodded smiling at me. She knew I was implying that I was going to make sure the house was free for her.  
"Alright, I love you. Please text me when you're home."  
"Cya Aud." Nate said shyly, clearly a little hot and bothered from Blair.

I didn't stick around to watch them start making out again so I ran up the stairs, dodging the remaining people on the way to my bedroom. The mix of alcohol and weed was giving me a buzz of energy so once I was in my room I immediately headed for my closet. It wasn't until I was halfway finished packing my bag when I heard rustling behind and clearing of a throat.  
 _Oh god, was there someone in here... better not have been using my bed what ever they were doing.  
_ "If I turn around am I going to see naked people?" I asked not wanting to entirely humiliate whoever it was.  
"Not unless you want to, sweetheart."  
It was Chuck, who was chuckling to himself.

I almost bumped into him when I turned around, he was awfully quiet when he walked almost like a cat.  
"I didn't know you would be up here... why are you in here? Aren't we meeting at the car?" I grabbed my bag and started shoving the rest of my clothes into it, and the stuff Chuck has gotten me earlier.  
"Figured I would walk you out, what if someone else gave you a better offer?" He joked watching me rummage through my drawers and throw things in.  
"Mmmm very well could happen, I mean I have been looking for a suitable person to take my mind off of things tonight." I turned around and gave him a toothy grin.  
"Perhaps one of those lacrosse players instead?" I poked my tongue out at him jokingly.  
Chuck faked a look of hurt before coming closer and taking my hand.  
"Let's be honest here, you would prefer my company so you have an actual challenge for this game you've started. Or are you backing out?"  
 _Backing out? He really doesn't know me well enough.  
_ "You make me laugh Bass, c'mon the car will be here."

He didn't let go of me as we left my room, his hand leaving the feeling of electricity along my arm. Something I didn't think Chuck Bass would be able to do to me.

~oOo~

As soon as we were in his limo Chuck had gotten a drink in my hand, a smile of triumph on his face.  
"Why are you smiling that like?" I asked scooting closer to him, crossing one of my legs over the other.  
"Somehow I always knew this would happen." He brushed a piece of my hair out of my face and placed his hand on my knee, I involuntarily shivered at the touch.  
"Oh? Because you tried so hard make it happen before now." I bit my lip, it was fun playing with Chuck. I didn't think it would go on all night though, but it's been a nice distraction from reality. _  
_"Didn't have to, remember you came to me." His hand went up my leg slightly and I could feel my cheeks blush. It had been awhile since I had been given this attention, I'd been avoiding guys since Blair has been upset. So the sudden affections were only making me crave more of his touch.

"Call it boredom and a summer of abstinence." I giggled, finishing my drink and handing him my glass which he quickly put down as returned his attentions back to me.  
"You're serious about starting this aren't you?" He had a look of amusement on his face as he put his arm around my back.  
 _Oh God, I would really be opening myself up for some blackmail with this. Unless I just tell Blair and everyone, I mean it's nothing to me but a little bit of fun. Sure, I'll see where this goes Chuck.  
_ I reached up and wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling myself so that I was sitting in his lap. The look on his face was smug, thinking he has me wrapped around his finger already.

"Hmm are sure that you want to do this with me? You keep giving me the fuck-me-eyes and talking a big game, but you haven't done anything but touch up my leg." I sighed feigning boredom looking at him.  
Chuck didn't take another breath as he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on mine, it felt like he was testing if I was actually going to allow him to do this. _  
_He moved his hand up further on my thigh until it was resting just under the hem of my dress, his kisses were getting more rough now and I knew that if we didn't reach my house soon I would most likely be going further than I've planned to go with Chuck tonight.  
"You're wearing a garter belt... fuck." He breathed breaking away suddenly, his bottom lip a little swollen.  
"Problem?"  
"No, just think you should wear them all the time. They're hot." His fingers played with the straps keeping my stockings up, a childish smile making its way across his boyish features. "It's making it hard to not rip your clothes off right now.  
He leaned forward and started placing kisses along my collarbone, his thumb rubbing small circles on my leg. An unintentional moan escaped from my lips, which I regretted as soon as Chuck chuckled in victory.  
 _Two can play at this Bass, baby.  
_ I tilted my slightly as his lips made there way my neck, his other hand now at my hip pulling me even closer to him as he teased me further and further. I moved myself so that was straddling him and moved my hands up towards his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to torture him a little bit. It must have worked because a low growl came from him as his hands started pushing my dress further up, by now I had revealed more of myself to him than anticipated.

Chuck stopped attacking my neck to look down at my exposed lower section, I could feel my face getting red from his staring.  
"I do love black lace... but I bet I would like it more with out it." His voice was raspy and low making my stomach do flips. He pulled me closer as he began kissing me again, this time there was an intention behind it that I was familar with in guys. This was it, I've made him want to sleep me.  
 _Game. Set. Match... I think. God, who am I kidding I don't want to stop this, I NEED this. It's only sex anyway...  
_ Chuck put his hand on my ass as I started kissing down his neck slowly, earning myself a groan from the back of his throat.

"Why haven't we done this before?" He asked as he swiftly placed me on my back on the seat, it was slightly intimidating having him hover over me like this. But the thrill of it all was making me all the more excited.  
"Better offers." I replied mimicking his words earlier, wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled him down onto me. He didn't waste time and placed his hands dangerously close to my centre.  
 _Nows the time to back out... if I was smart. Which I am not._

Chucks face was smug as he leant down towards my ear, it wasn't until now that I really noticed how much I enjoyed the smell of him. Musky and spicy at the same time, I loved it.  
"Tell me you want me." He whispered, his fingers tracing the outside of my panties. I moaned softly at the tingling sensation he was causing my body to experience, this was in no way a smart idea at all.  
I bit my lip as I looked up into his eyes, he wasn't making a move until I told him too. He wasn't forcing me. This was in my hands, my play, my move. The sudden halt of the car threw me out of my thoughts and back into what was happening.

"We've arrived at your house A, shall we take this inside?" Chuck asked, pulling his hand away and up to my hip, his thumb making small circles.  
I pushed my hands on his chest and shook my head, this was the universe giving me a great big red stop sign.  
"As fun as this was Chuck, I'm calling it a night. I'll call you when I need another distraction." I pecked his lips and smirked as sat up and smoothed out my dress. He didn't say anything as he moved a few bits of hair out of my face, he didn't look angry at my choice either.  
"Goodnight Audrey." He kissed my temple as I slid out of his limo, not daring to look back as I walked up to my building.  
 _Five more minutes in that car and I would have thrown out my good judgement. He is way too good at influencing me._

Once I was inside my place safely, I ran to the shower to have a nice long cold one. That was dangerous to do, but I needed it and it would be a lie to say that I didn't enjoy having Chuck Bass's attention for the night.  
 _I wonder how Blair and Nate went, I hope he didn't act weird after everyone left. The last thing I need is another Blair breakdown._  
Once I was out of the shower I texted Blair that I was home and that I would speak to her once it was a decent hour. I had two messages on my phone one being a notification from Gossip Girl and the other being from Chuck.  
Considering the blast about Serena earlier I decided to check the Gossip Girl blast first incase something else had happened after I left.

 **Looks like B's party went smoothly and S didn't make it through the door. Bouncers, really? The Upper East Side never fails to deliver the surprises. How is Monday going to go girls without security? xoxo Gossip Girl.**

 _Great, I forgot about Monday. Should have left the message until I woke up, this is what I wanted to avoid. Maybe Chuck has something amusing to say._

 **Our game isn't over. Hope you enjoy your cold shower tonight, I'll see you Monday. -CB**

 _Wonderful. Just wonderful._

~oOo~


End file.
